The present invention relates generally to golf stance guages and more particularly to golf stance guage for use in assisting a golfer to repeatedly position a golf ball at the proper location relative to his feet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,344 to Q. Kimble there is disclosed a golfer's stance aid for locating the feet of the golfer properly with respect to a golf ball. The device comprises a linear member adapted to rest on the ground, having foot pads adjustable angularly as well as lengthwise of the linear member. Spikes anchor the foot pads in the ground. An extensible member extends laterally outwardly from the linear member to the golf ball. The extensible member has an arm pivoted at its inner end to the midpoint of the linear member, and also has an elongated bar formed by a single strand or wire having coextensive elements shaped to provide a series of openings along its length. These openings are adapted to receive a fastener in the outer end of the arm so that the strand or wire may be connected to the arm through any one of the openings and thereby vary the length of the extensible member. The strand or wire terminates at its outer end in a loop for receiving a golfer tee and a pointer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,421 to W. M. Hanna there is disclosed a golf stance corrector consisting of a first front foot plate, a first elongated member rigidly fixed to and projecting laterally from said foot plate, a second elongated member telescopically associated with the first elongated member and being longitudinally adjustable relative thereto, means for releasably fixing the second member to the first member in a plurality of longitudinally adjusted positions, a second rear foot plate, and laterally adjustable mounting means releasably fixing the second foot plate to the outer end of the second elongated member at any one of a plurality of laterally spaced positions relative to said outer end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,326 to C. E. Olds there is disclosed A golfer's stance guage comprising: a foot spacing section having inner and outer mutually telescoping portions, the terminal ends of said portions being adapted to be positioned in use at the forward ends of the golfer's shoes, said portions of said foot spacing section having mutually cooperating guage indicia for determining the extend of said telescoping, and a ball spacing sections extending forwardly from and transversely of said foot spacing section, said ball spacing section comprising forward and rearward mutually telescoping portions, means slidably connecting the rearward end of the rearward portion of said ball spacing section to said outer portion of said foot spacing section in a manner whereby said rearward portion of said foot spacing section only longitudinally of said outer portion of said foot spacing section, and said portions of said ball spacing section also having mutually cooperating gauge indicia thereon for determining the extent of said telescoping.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,130 to O. P. Haserodt there is disclosed a golf appliance comprising a calibrated rule adapted to be placed in flat contact with the fairway and to be anchored thereon, the same including a body having a straight edge substantially in longitudinal alinement with the direction of the stroke, and at the opposite edge being inclined with respect to the said line, to facilitate proper placement of the feet, a golf ball position indicator carried by the intermediate portion of said rule, said indicator being in the nature of an adjustable pointed graduated strip disposed at right angles to said straight edge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,219 to S. G. Sipos there is disclosed a training device for golfers comprising a straight base, an elongated straight leg joined to and extending normal from said base and having a longitudinal series of spaced apart openings therein, a golf ball tee having a stem insertable in any one of said leg openings for positioning said tee on said leg, and a pair of shoe guides each joined to an opposite end of said base and diverging from one another, each of said shoe guides having an interior opening defined by a wall of said guide having the configuration of the sole of a shoe.
Other known patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,377, to R. L. Stipp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116 to D. M. Ford et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,555 to L. V. Graham and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,950 to W. K. Hyotlaine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved golf stance guage.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which enables a golfer to learn the proper stance.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which enables the golfer to repeatedly position the ball at the proper location.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which can be used by left or right handed golfers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which can be used with a variety of different size and types of golf clubs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which is safe to use and will not interfer with the ball or club when the ball is being hit.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which can be personally calibrated by the golfer.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a golf stance guage which is easy to assemble and use.